


Five Firsts and The Last

by Demibel



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Because lets face it Courferyac is a lot less oblivious than everyone else when it comes to things, Drabble, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Point of View
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-09 00:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demibel/pseuds/Demibel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first times Courfeyrac noticed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Firsts and The Last

**Author's Note:**

> My first E/R writing ever.

The first time he comes in and takes a seat at the corner table, cradling his bottle of brandy, he’s nearly invisible. But Courfeyrac is the type of person to notice even the ones trying to remain unseen. The newcomer has greasy, unruly black curls, and a scowl on his features, but as soon as Enjolras starts to speak, it’s as if he undergoes a transformation. The law student has never seen the likes of it. Like a blind man seeing a beautiful sunrise for the very first time. Courfeyrac chuckles, and raises his glass of wine to his lips. The newcomer is in for a great deal of trouble, he can tell.

The first time they debate is a sight. Grantaire, for they’ve learned the newcomer’s name a long time ago, is a cynic, who delights in frustrating Enjolras with his lack of belief. But he has a wit that is admirable, and Courfeyrac adores it, because he loves seeing Enjolras this worked up about anything. He sits back in his chair and watches the pair. Grantaire has a calm and cool demeanor, like the surface of the moon, while Enjolras is every bit the sun god the cynic calls him, fiery and loud, passionate and heated. They balance each other well, Courfeyrac thinks, and he wonders how much longer it will take the others to notice.

The first time he and Grantaire drink together he realizes just how much trouble Grantaire is in. All he can speak about is Apollo. Whether it is praising him or cursing the ground he walks on, Apollo is his favorite topic. To be perfectly frank, Courfeyrac finds it just the slightest bit annoying. Enjolras is one of his closest friends, he is the chief, and Courfeyrac is his center, and he’s heard quite enough about Enjolras in the past hour, thank you. But he stays. And he listens, and he sympathizes. Because Enjolras is a right git sometimes, and he’s completely oblivious to anything without a tricolor decorating it.

The first time Enjolras complains of his headaches, and names the pains “Grantaire”, Courfeyrac hides a secret smile. Because he can see the flush coloring Enjolras’s cheeks, and the slight sigh to his voice as he complains. He’s not angry, not really. No, he likes the cynic. He likes the wit and the arguments and the debates because it’s a challenge. And it may be frustrating when Grantaire doesn’t do as he’s asked, but Enjolras has always enjoyed a good puzzle. He needs that mental stimulation, otherwise he gets bored. Courfeyrac remembers lessons in which Enjolras has gotten into heated debates with his professors, and he can’t help but grin when he sees Enjolras huff when Grantaire disputes yet another one of his arguments.

The first time he sees them look at each other fondly, he feels a sense of contentment and pride. Because he’s seen it all along, even when they were just two strangers at opposite sides of the room. He glances in their direction just in time to catch the briefest of smiles, exchanged secretly as Enjolras studies and Grantaire is playing cards with Bahorel, and it’s a wonderful gift. He cherishes that little smile because these are his friends, and he loves his friends, and his friends are happy together, and that makes him the happiest he can be. He catches them later by accident, pressed up against each other in the alleyway behind the café. They’re kissing and murmuring happily to one another, and Grantaire’s hands are mysteriously invisible, and then their murmurs turn a bit more heated and Courfeyrac finds a very good excuse to leave them be, though there’s a spring in his step that doesn’t have all to do with the change in the season.

The last time he sees them it feels like a dream. He hurts, he hurts terribly, and his vision is blurry and red, but he can see them clearly. Enjolras facing the guard, and Grantaire stumbling forward, the same blind man seeing the sun for the first time. Courfeyrac is still as he watches the scene unfold, clinging to his last moments to watch his beautiful friends join hands. He still feels that surge of pride, because he got to see that, and with his last breath he sees them both fall. 


End file.
